


We're the Revolution

by iolstrom



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolstrom/pseuds/iolstrom
Summary: The Phantoms don't cross over, Luke is in love with Reggie. Luke is super shy. Reggie panics.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Find the spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted here. So it might be bad, let me know. And, In case it doesn't show up right, thoughts are in *thought* bubbles.

After playing the Orpheum…

Luke, Alex, and Reggie disappear into the alleyway behind the Orpheum. 

“I love you guys” Luke says with tears in his eyes, “We love you too, Luke” Reggie and Alex say in unison.  
They hug for what seems like forever, sobbing into each others shoulders. 

Eventually they let go, “Why are we still here?” Alex looks around, “We should be gone by now”  
“Let’s go back to the studio, we can stay there for the night. Maybe crossing over takes a while.” Luke says. Both boys nod in agreement.  
They all poof out.

In the studio…

“You guys… You know that Julie is going to come down here right? She won’t just move on… I don’t think she knows how.” Alex whispers.  
“No she won’t! She’ll just go straight to bed. She wouldn’t want to come here, Too many memories. She’d cry and then her Dad would get suspicious… She wouldn’t risk it.” Luke says matter of factly.  
“I agree, she won’t come down here.” Reggie says, nodding his head. 

The garage door opens slowly, “Guys? I know that I said this already but… I am so grateful for you and all you’ve done for me. Thank you for bringing music back into my life. I love you.” Julie says in a weak voice.  
*she’s crying…* Reggie thinks, * I have to say something*  
“We love you too, Julie” He says. 

“Reggie? Is that you?” Julie asks, sounding both worried and happy at the same time, “Why didn’t you cross over?!”

“REGGIE!” Luke says angrily

“Ouch!” Reggie whimpers, Luke had smacked him, “What was that for?”

“For making noise!!” Luke says, rolling his eyes. *He’s so lucky he’s cute* He thinks *no! I can’t think about him like that, he’s one of my best friends and he’s my bandmate! I can’t like him!”

“And that means you have to hit me?!” Reggie says, breaking Luke out of his thoughts, “That’s just rude!”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that” Luke says quietly, he hugs Reggie, “But you deserved it.” 

Julie runs over to them and hugs them, “I love you, all of you.” 

“Why can I feel you Julie?” Alex asks, confused, “You’re alive right?!” 

Julie jumps, “Your right! I can feel you guys too!” 

The three boys start to glow, “What going on?!” Reggie asks, panicking. 

“I don’t know! Maybe we’re crossing over?” Luke says, clearly confused as well. 

They stand there for about 5 minuets, glowing.  
They stop glowing, they are still hugging.  
They break the hug, and look at each other. 

“What just happened?!” Reggie asks, falling backwards. 

Luke darts behind him to catch him. He fails, they both fall, Reggie landing on top of Luke.

“Ouch!” Luke says, “You okay Reggie?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks to you. If you hadn’t done that I probably would have died again” Reggie says with laugh.

Luke smiles at Reggie, “Anytime” he says.

“Well, hopefully it won’t happen again.” Reggie replies, Still smiling. 

Julie and Alex see this exchange and move to the other side of the room so that the two boys can’t hear them.

“What is going on with those two?!” Julie asks with a proud smile, “They keep locking eyes and staring at the other when they know the other isn’t looking. Do they Like each other?”

Alex looks just as proud as Julie, “I thought it would never happen, The two of them revealing some of their feelings for each other, I mean. They have been crushing on each other since before we died!” 

“Oh yeah, are you still dead? I mean, you probably are. But before, when we knew you were definitely dead,I couldn’t feel you. But now I can, Why? Did you come back to life?” Julie asks 

Alex blinks “I mean… I guess… We could be… but no… How would that work?” 

“Honestly, I have no clue…” 

They join Luke and Reggie on the other side of the room. The two of them were just awkwardly sitting on the couch, refusing to make eye contact with each other, and fidgeting with the fabric of their shirts.

Alex sits down between the two of them, they both relax immediately. 

Julie starts to explain what her and Alex think may have happened while they were glowing.  
After she’s finished, Alex stands up to ask what they think. 

Luke and Reggie had been leaning on him before he stood up, so they both fell into the empty space. 

Luke tried to sit up again, but Reggie’s hand was caught in his hair, They both struggled to free it but no matter how hard they tried it wouldn’t come out. 

Julie picked up a brush and brushed Luke’s hair enough to free the hand. Both boys shot up and looked away. 

Alex laughed, Luke glared at him. 

*That was kinda fun… I just wish it wasn’t an accident, I love Reggie, why can’t I say that out loud? Oh, right, if I did then he would find out, and it would ruin our friendship… I can’t keep it a secret much longer though. I need to tell someone!!!!!!*


	2. Bright forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke panics, Julie calms him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of this chapter is a flashback to the night before.

“Luke? Hey! Luke!” Julie whispered beside him.

Luke opened his eyes. He looked around, Alex was asleep in the chair on the other side of the room. He turned and saw Reggie asleep in a ball at the other end of the couch, He smiled, *he’s so cute!* 

“Luke!!!” Julie was in his face now. 

“What?” Luke said while yawning.

“I need to talk to you!” Julie said, “Well more, warn you about something…”

“What? Warn me? What’s going on?” Luke looked worried now. 

“Well… See, you talk in your sleep. And you fell asleep right before Alex did, so Reggie was still awake when you started talking…” Julie said slowly, “You said some things that you didn’t want to share… and now Reggie knows how-“ 

Luke cut her off “So he knows… how I feel about him?”

“Yeah”

“Oh God! I have to get out of here! I can’t let him see me! I can’t look at him! I am so ashamed! He doesn’t feel the same way… I can’t handle that! I could before, when he didn’t know, but he does now!” Luke was hyperventilating now.

Julie put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, “Breath, There is something you need to know…” She said in a calming voice.

“What?! There’s more?” He started to hyperventilate again. 

“Breath. It’s not a bad thing… In fact it’s pretty good… it might even calm you down a bit.”

“Okay, tell me”

—————  
Flashback  
—————

After his hair was free Luke said that he was tired and went to sleep. 

Reggie smiled 

Julie smiles too,“Whatcha thinking about Reg’?”

Reggie stoped smiling, “Nothing”

Julie raised her eyebrow “Okay…”

Luke started muttering in his sleep.

“What’s he saying?” Reggie asked.

“I don’t know”   
Luke started talking again “I love Reggie, Why can’t I say that out loud? Oh, Right, He would find out and it would ruin our friendship… I don’t think I could live without Reggie in my life.” 

Reggie froze, a panicked look on his face. 

“Reggie? Are you okay?” Julie put her hand on his leg.

He looked at her “I love him too. I thought he just thought of me as a friend though.”

Julie smiled, “Alex you owe me five bucks!” 

Reggie looked confused “What? You made a bet on whether or not I loved Luke?”

“Well no. We knew you did, Alex just thought you would never admit it. I thought that you would. That’s what we bet on.” Julie just looked proud now.

Reggie curled up on the couch, his foot touching Luke’s, “Goodnight guys, Don’t tell Luke what I said, I don’t think he really knows how he feels, it’s probably buried at the back of his brain. His dreaming state probably just brought it out.”

“Okay” Julie said. She put a blanket over Reggie, then crossed the room and did the same for Alex. 

————————  
End of flashback   
————————

“So… Reggie loves me too! Yes! This is a dream come true!” Luke was very happy now. 

He leaned towards Reggie and curled up beside him. 

Reggie woke up just enough to see what was happening. When he did, he woke up all the way.

“What are you doing?” Reggie was confused.

Luke looked up, “Snuggling.” He fell asleep again.

Reggie smiled, he held Luke close and fell asleep too.


	3. You're More To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Reggie snuggle, Alex is super happy, Julie is tired and angry.

Luke woke up still wrapped in Reggie’s arms, He snuggled in deeper, burrowing into Reggie’s warmth. 

Reggie squeezed Luke tighter, “Good Morning…” 

Luke looked up and smiled, “Hello.” 

Reggie smiled back, “So, I guess you know then…” 

Luke nodded, “Yeah, Julie told me last night.”

“Traitor!!!!!! I told her not to tell you…” Reggie says with a fake look of betrayal on his face.

Luke pouts and starts to stand up.

“But I’m actually kinda glad she did.” Reggie says, grabbing Luke’s arm. “Well, if I’m being honest…I’m really glad.” He smiles at Luke.

“Good, because I’m glad too, I have been in love with you since…” Luke trails off.

“Since when?!?! You can’t just stop there, you know I won’t accept that.” Reggie asks. 

He shifts too look straight into Lukes eyes. His heart melts a bit, but he keeps his stubborn and curious appearance.  
“Fine, since I met you. So… It’s been awhile… That’s why I chose to test my chemistry with you and not Alex… I wanted to see if you felt the same way.” Luke says, blushing.

Reggie leaned towards Luke and let their lips touch gently before pulling away. 

Luke froze, and then melted into the couch, smiling.

Reggie put his head on Luke’s shoulder “I love you” he said quietly before falling asleep again.

“I love you too” Luke said, running his fingers through Reggie’s hair. 

Alex poofed into the studio as this was happening.  
He poofed out again so he could go find Julie

“Julie!!! Hey Julie!!!” He shook Julie’s shoulder. 

Julie yawned “what’s up? And is it urgent? I just got to bed!”

“Yes it’s urgent! I wouldn’t dare wake you up if it wasn’t!” Alex smiles

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Julie asks angrily.

“You get grumpy when you don’t sleep enough. Can I tell you why I woke you up now?” Alex asks impatiently.

“Sure” Julie says, rolling her eyes.

“It happened, they kissed!” Alex said, clearly very pleased about this development, “what happened after I fell asleep?”

“A lot, I’m not doing this again” Julie says 

“Again? You’ve done it before?” Alex is clearly confused now.

“I did it to Luke last night, I’m not doing it again, give it up.” Julie was annoyed. 

“Okay” Alex said as if he was calming a wild beast, “okay. Should we go down to the studio?”

“I guess, I can’t sleep all day can I?” Julie says.


	4. Write in every empty space.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a klutz, Reggie needs to find a better place to put his amp cord.   
> Julie gives good creep. (can I tag a celebrity because I borrowed one of the things he says? No, I guess not. BTW That was Kim Coates, cuz he only plays bad guys, so he says that he Gives Good Creep.)

In the studio…

Luke and Reggie had both fallen asleep while the were cuddling.

Alex and Julie came in and sat down in the chairs on the other side of the room.

On the way over there though, Alex tried over a cord that was draped between the amp and his drum set. 

Crash!

He fell into his drum set. Causing Luke to wake up.   
Reggie on the other hand, stayed asleep. He was a very deep sleeper.

“What’s going on?!” Luke asked slightly annoyed that they had disrupted his sleep.

“Erg… Ow…” Crash! “Owww.” Alex whimpered a little, before standing up again. 

“Sorry man, I just tripped over Reggies amp cord.” Alex said, picking up his drum set. 

“Oh. You’re lucky Reggie is a deep sleeper, He gets really mad when people wake him up.” Luke said, a fake look of fear on his face. “He really needs his beauty sleep” He laughed and then kissed Reggies forehead. 

Reggie burrowed deeper into Luke, still asleep. 

“Soooo, I heard that you guys kissed….” Julie said, smiling.

Luke blushed “Where did you hear that? Nobody was in the studio when it happened” 

Alex looked up from his drums, “Well…. I may have poofed in just as you guys started to kiss…”

Luke sighed, “Okay. You don’t need to sound so afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. I really don’t care if you saw it. But Reggie might, you know how he feels about privacy.”

“You’re right, I do know.” Alex said, sounding worried.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell him that I told you and then you told Julie. He won’t hurt me.” Luke said, he kissed Reggie’s forehead again. 

Reggie woke up this time. 

He tilted his head up towards Luke, and kissed him.   
It was deeper and more passionate than the last one, It lasted much longer too. 

“Hi babe.” Reggie said after he broke away.

“Aawww!” Julie was still sitting in the studio, she had been writing new lyrics in her notebook.

Luke jumped, “Julie? You’re still here?! I thought you left with Alex!”

“Nope! Still here! I’m working on a song for you guys….” Julie said, smirking.

“What? A song? What kind of song?” Reggie asks with that signature Reggie energy.

“Yeah, What kind of song?” Luke asks. 

“Not telling!!!!” Julie said as she danced out the door.


	5. I Never Knew A Love So Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie shows them the song, they both melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this story, the whole “Julie daydreaming about Luke” thing doesn’t happen because Julie is super gay, so Julie writes Perfect Harmony for Luke and Reggie.
> 
> Also, do you tune a bass????? Help me out here guys. You know things!!!!!! 
> 
> Another thing, Is it creepy to watch your boyfriend do things? I have no idea cuz I have never had one… And I don’t plan to have one any time soon. So I won’t find out for a while. Is that too much information?

“I really want to know what Julie is writing!” Reggie says while tuning his bass. 

“Me too, babe.” Luke says while watching Reggie.

Just as they were saying this, Julie walked in.

“Okay, I’m willing to share what I wrote, IF you guys promise that you’ll sing it.” She says

“Okay” Reggie says quickly.

Luke smiles “I promise”

“Cool”

She shows them the lyrics, then gestures for them to start singing.

Luke starts, “Step into my world  
Bittersweet love story 'bout a boy  
Shook me to the core  
Voice like an angel  
I've never heard before”

“Here in front of me  
They're shining so much brighter  
Than I have ever seen  
Life can be so mean  
But when he goes, I know he doesn't leave”  
Reggie smiles at Luke before they both start to sing.

“The truth is finally breaking through  
Two worlds collide when I'm with you  
Our voices rise and soar so high  
We come to life when we're  
In perfect harmony  
Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa  
Perfect harmony  
Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa  
Perfect harmony

Luke locks eyes with Reggie,“You set me free”

Reggie smiles again, “You and me together is more than chemistry”

Both smile  
“Love me as I am  
I'll hold your music here inside my hands  
We say we're friends, we play pretend  
You're more to me, we're everything  
Our voices rise and soar so high  
We come to life when we're  
In perfect harmony  
Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa  
Perfect harmony  
Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa  
Perfect harmony”  
Reggie grabs Luke’s hand, “I feel your rhythm in my heart  
Yeah yeah yeah”

Luke smiles again,  
“You are my brightest burning star  
Whoah whoah oh”

“I never knew a love so real (so real)  
We're heaven on earth  
Melody and words  
When we're together we're  
In perfect harmony  
Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa  
Perfect harmony  
Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa  
We say we're friends (we play pretend)  
You're more to me (we create)  
Perfect harmony”

They sink into a warm kiss they had both been craving since they had started the song. 

“I love you.” Reggie and Luke said at the same time. 

They kissed again, “Thank you Julie!” Luke said after the kiss broke (they needed to breath, it was a really long kiss)


	6. Now Or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke panics, Reggie stays chill, Alex does the creeping thing. You know, just the usual.
> 
> Mention of Ray (Julie's dad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know NOTHING about kissing, just sayin'

“so cute!” Julie sighed, “You guys are so perfect for each other!!!” 

Luke laughed, “We are?”

Julie raised her eyebrow at him, “You think you’re not?”

“No, it’s just… I hadn’t thought-” Luke was interrupted by Reggie kissing him. 

The kiss was just as deep and passionate as the last, but this time, Reggie ran his fingers through Luke’s hair, and was smiling the whole time. Luke loved it.

“That answer your question?” Reggie asked, smiling.

“Yeah, yep. Uh huh…” Luke was just staring at Reggie, breathless. 

“Love you!” Reggie said, smiling at Luke.

“Love you too Reggie.” Luke said.

Later….

“Sooo…. I talked to my dad about you guys staying here…” Julie said, intentionally stopping at that point to let the boys think it was bad news.

“Well? What did he say???” Luke was squeezing Reggie’s hand tightly, “Do we get to stay?”

“Not that I don’t love holding your hand but….. You’re kinda cutting off all circulation to my hand… Can you loosen your grip?” Reggie asked, clearly in pain.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Luke said, jumping.

Ashamed that he had hurt Reggie, Luke left go of his hand and shuffled over so that he wasn’t touching Reggie.

“Luke!” Reggie took Lukes hand back, “I want to hold your hand, I want to hold you. Can I do that?” He made hopeful eyes at Luke.

“Of course! I just didn’t want to hurt you…” Luke moves over towards Reggie again.

“Can you tell us what your dad said before Lukes head explodes please, Julie?” Reggie said smiling, he kissed Luke’s forehead.

“Yeah, do that!!!” Alex says from the chair on the other side of the room.

“Okay, He said you can stay. We are going to the store to get beds tomorrow, we’re going to put them in the loft so we can still use down here to rehearse.” Julie says, causing all three boys to jump up and cheer. 

“YES!!!! We get to stay!!!” Reggie says excitedly 

“Of course you do. I wouldn’t let my dad kick you out!” Julie says, “How many beds do you need? I mean, Luke and Reggie sleep together every night anyways, should we just get you a bed to share?”

“I’m on bored with that!” Reggie says, looking at Luke.

“Luke?” Julie asks 

“Of course I’m on bored. I love Reggie and would love to wake up beside him every morning.” Luke says like it shouldn’t even be a question.

“I just thought I would check.” Julie says, semi-defensively.


	7. You got nothing to lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie's Birthday is a month away, Luke is panicking about his party.
> 
> Meanwhile...  
> Reggie and Julie search for the perfect bed. (lame, I know.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about beds. Except that you can sleep on them, and the the bigger and softer the bed the better. So, don't judge me, I just needed Julie and Reggie to be out of the house while Luke panicked.

Luke is pacing in the studio, talking at Alex, “It’s almost Reggie’s birthday! I have nothing planned, He’s going to expect at least a party! I’m his boyfriend now! It’s my job! But I suck at party planning!!!!!!!”

Alex looked worried for Luke, He had never done anything like this before. He panicked often, but never this intensely and never about such a small thing. “Dude, calm down…”

Luke glared at him, but then he realized that Alex was just trying to help, so he softened his glare. He tried, but he couldn’t make it go away entirely. 

“Sorry man, I just don’t want to disappoint Reggie…” Luke said

“I know, How about I help you plan the party? I always did the whole thing for you guys before we died anyways, It’s not that different now…” Alex offered, smiling.

“Oh! Thank you Alex!!!!! I need all the help I can get!” Luke says, hugging Alex.  
————————————  
Meanwhile, At the store….  
————————————

“What about this one?” Julie said, Gesturing at a double bed with an incredibly soft mattress. 

“No, that won’t work, it’s too soft. Luke won’t like it.” Reggie said, bitting his lip as he looked around at the other beds.

“Oh. Well, what kind of bed does he like?” Julie asks.

“This one! This one is perfect!!!!” Reggie said, flopping down on a bed. “Let’s get this one!”

“Okay, I’ll go find dad. You find a bed for Alex!” She said

Julie walks away, Reggie looks at beds, trying to find the perfect bed for Alex.

“Alex likes soft beds… Maybe this one?… No that’s too soft…” Reggie whispers to himself, “Oooh!!! This one! Alex will like this one!”

He finds the perfect bed for Alex just as Julie returns. They buy the beds and pay extra to have them delivered that afternoon.

“Are we done now?” Reggie asks, clearly disappointed.

“No, let’s go get you guys some new clothes! Then we can get lunch at the food court!”

Reggies face lit up, “Let’s do it!” 

——————————  
Back at the studio…  
——————————

“Let’s go to a party store. We can get decorations.” Alex says, starting to walk out the door. 

“Umm, Alex? We need money….and we don’t have any.” Luke says.

“Oh right! Yeah we do. I think I hid some in the loft before we died.” Alex says, gesturing towards the loft.

“Why?” Luke asks.

“I don’t know… Just in case we ever needed it. You guys have a tendency to spend all your money within 15 minuets of getting paid… Seemed smart.” Alex says, shrugging.

“We do not!!!!!!!” Luke says, glaring at Alex.

“Yeah, you do. That’s why I always had money and you guys never did. I never spent any of it, except on drum repair stuff.” Alex says, rolling his eyes.

“So, how much do you have?” Luke asks, pointing at the loft.

“I don’t know. Anywhere between $150 and $250. I stopped counting after I reached $150. But I kept adding to it. So, yeah, No clue.” Alex says, shrugging.

They grab the money and head to the store. 

After they are done shopping, they hide everything they bought under Julie’s bed.


End file.
